


Sleepover at Randy's

by FallingNarwhals, Midnightsbloom (MidnightsBloom14)



Category: Danny Phantom, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: All Danny wants to do is sleep, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Like they end up at 7/11 if that doesn't hook you in, M/M, Other, Randy never fucking listens to the Nomicon so shit happens, Sleepovers, Slightly shippy but its mostly fluff with two dudes being oblivious, ectoham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingNarwhals/pseuds/FallingNarwhals, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsBloom14/pseuds/Midnightsbloom
Summary: Danny needs a place to crash after arriving at Norrisville to assist with a Ghost attack. Of course, Randy jumps at the opportunity to make this the best sleepover in the history of sleepovers. Nothing ever goes as planned. (Cowritten/edited by FallingNarwhals)





	Sleepover at Randy's

"This is gonna be so honkin' Bruce!" exclaimed Randy excitedly as he rushed about his room pulling supplies out and simultaneously picking up various items littering his floor to tidy up for his guest as he went, pausing for a moment fist pumping the air with an overdramatic announcer voice, "This is going to be the Brucest sleepover in the history of sleepovers EVER!"

After watching Randy zip around the room miraculously managing to avoid tripping over the wooden table in the center of his room in his haste multiple times, left Danny already regret agreeing to stay the night in Norrisville.

How did this happen you may ask?

Earlier that day, Tucker had got a hit for ghost activity by searching multiple search engines in a fit of boredom and found a live broadcast from 'Heidi at School in Norrisville'. Tucker made an offhand comment about how hot Heidi was before telling Danny, "Remember that Ghost Worm Valerie's been after? Yeah, that thing turned up in Norrisville and by the looks of things, that Ninja dude you befriended is fighting it and losing. So, you might want to go up there and capture it before that school no longer has a Ninja." So of course, Danny flew top speed to help Randy out before he got himself killed. No matter who you are, no one wanted to be known as the guy that was, 'killed by an overgrown worm' on their gravestone.

After arriving on scene Danny jumped into the fray leaving a shocked, torn up Ninja sitting on top of a lamppost to stare at him in surprise at the unexpected backup, but quickly regained his composure and conjured up a few Sandja's. Shockingly the Worm put up a pretty good fight, tunneling underground in a matter of seconds to avoid attacks.

“Well, that explains how it got out of Amity so fast,” Danny mumbled as the worm dug through the pavement, narrowly missing his ectoplasmic blast.

The Ninja used an Earth attack to bring it back to the surface after the Sandja's located its burrowing location, the ground force brought it up like a sledgehammer ramming it skyward where Danny quickly intercepted by sucking the weakened ghost into the Fenton Thermos.

Despite looking pretty banged up with their attire covered in scuff marks and dirt, the bright grins they wore showed that the fight just lifted their spirits, accomplished laughs left them as they tiredly high fived. After conversing for a few minutes to catch up, Danny planned on heading back to Amity Park immediately afterward. The problem was; Danny left around five thirty and checking his phone revealed that the ghost fight plus the flight over took longer than expected, there was no way he was going to make it back in time for curfew.

"Dang it, there's no way I'm going to get back in time before my parents ground me." Danny groaned dejectedly, sweeping a hand through dirt-covered hair from out of his face. "If I leave now, I might be able to make it back before midnight."

The Ninja scratched his chin, appearing thoughtful. "Not that I didn't appreciate the help- the fact that you flew all the way up here to help with one of your enemies is both touching and at the same time partially your fault it managed to get up here-," Randy didn't seem deterred when Danny sent an offended glare his way, "But I could have handled it."

"It didn't look like it. Didn't feel like taking that chance."

"But now you're so wonked!" Randy cut in, "Now you're going to be flying back late at night without getting any sleep! Unless..." Suddenly the Norrisville Ninja trailed off in a conspiring tone that immediately set Danny on edge, whenever Randy spoke in that voice it meant that he had an idea, and most of Randy's 'plans' always ended with Danny not liking the results. Bright blue eyes gleamed in hopeful excitement through the mask as he practically bounced from foot to foot, scarf swishing about like a tail, strangely reminding Danny of Tigger in a black and red detailed suit.

"You can sleep over at my place!"

Knew it.

"No."

"What? Come on, it's not like you have anywhere else to stay. It'll be the cheese!"

"Last time you asked a question involving your house, you wanted me to live in your garage."

"I thought you were homeless!" Danny gaped at him, not certain whether to be offended or worried that he probably wasn't the first person Randy has invited someone to live with him. "Sides, that was last time. This time I'm asking you to spend the night, not move in."

"What about Howard?"

"Howard's grounded," Randy stated simply. Originally they did have plans to sleep over at Randy's and have a Grave Puncher marathon, but it turns out when you throw a boomerang in the house it's bound to break something, or in Howard's case, a few windows.

"What about your mom? Is she going to be okay with letting a kid she hardly knows spend the night?" Danny challenged crossing his arms.

Randy laughed to the point that Danny didn't know whether it was forced or if he had a weak lung.

"Of course! Besides, she's going to be gone for the night so we'll have the house to ourselves."

Danny remained uncertain, Randy could be... too much to handle sometimes. From his excitable personality to his nonstop chatter, Danny knew it was going to be a sleepless night unless Danny could stop at a nearby tea shop and find some chamomile tea. Sam said that it was guaranteed to knock you out. He could force Randy to drink it.

"Come on, please? Just stay the night, you can leave tomorrow when it's daylight. It’ll make me feel better knowing you won’t get so tired and drop out of the sky."

Great. Randy was now giving him the look. The one where you looked simultaneously pleading, disappointed and you just lost your best friend all combined into one, with a side order of a kicked puppy and Randy was pulling it off fairly well. Danny was in a love-hate relationship with that look, at times he could use it to his advantage to guilt trip someone, but on the other hand, he was pretty weak to its charms as well. Danny knew his resolve was steadily crumbling, eventually, he'll give in. Especially since that expression looked kinda cute on Randy if he was being honest with himself- in a dorky way that was Randy Cunningham of course.

"...Fine." Danny finally relented, arms dropping to his sides as Randy whooped happily, "But first! I need to pick up a few things and then I'll meet you back at your house, okay?" Danny said as Randy nodded agreeingly.

"Of course! I'll go and get everything set up for when you get there. See ya later! Smokebomb!" On that note, Randy threw a ball down before disappearing in said cloud of smoke; Danny coughed, fanning the stench filled cloud away from his nose. Though if you looked down the street you could see a faint retreating figure scarf-slinging his way across town, happy shouts carrying along the wind but too distant to make out clearly in his departure.

Thank god it was Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> So, exactly one year later, I'm posting the first chapter of the Danny Phantom and RC9GN fanfic, “Sleepover at Randy’s”! Co-written/edited with the fantastic @fallingnarwhals, who was helping me with it in the beginning of January before I went MIA for a few months. Whoops.


End file.
